Kaleido Symphogear
by Loner Soul
Summary: So, I was just relaxing and enjoying myself before I found myself transported into the symphogear universe with the class cards. GOD DAMMIT ZELTRECH! SI-OC (Rated M for vulgarities and gore(maybe))
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own symphogear or fate series. only thing I own is my SI-OC**

"So... how long am I going to be here?" I ask myself as i'm currently find myself floating through a rainbow colored tunnel.

'Last thing I remember is going to sleep after farming the Monster Hunter X Dragalia Lost crossover event. Wait, is my phone with me?!'

With that realization, I quickly check whether my phone is with me and let out a sigh of relief.

'Ok, my phone is still with me. If not i'm gonna kill myself from the loss of my games and music.'

I then turn on my phone and notice I have receive a message. "Huh, a message? Who and how did someone send me a message?'

**Boy, you may be wondering what is happening to you and let me tell you that you have been chosen to be my next amusement so i'm sending you to an anime world with a gift. If you check your left pocket, there will be 7 blank class card in there, each representing a class. These are blank so you can choose any servant you want but once you have chosen the servant, the card will locked into that servant and you can't choose another. So enjoy your gift and new life.**

**Yours Sincerly, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**

"... Huh... Well that answer my question." So I somehow managed to catch the attention of a fictional character who has the power to travel through parallel worlds... WTF! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO ATTRACT THE ATTENTION OF THAT GUY! I'M JUST A LONELY GUY WHO SPENDS HIS TIME PLAYING VIDEO GAMES, LISTENING TO JAPANESE MUSIC AND READING FANFICTION!

_'A few minutes later'_

"Hah...Hah...Hah... Ok I think I finally calm down" After I calmed down from my Meltdown, I continue to float in the tunnel before remembering about the class cards in my pocket. I stuff my hand down my pocket and felt something but before I could check the cards out, the light at the end of the tunnel became brighter and i quickly shield my eyes as the light enveloped around me.

"uuugghhh... my head hurts" I groan out before I tried to get up on my feet but I fell back on my butt to the ground

As I took in my surroundings, I notice the class cards had spill onto the ground in front of me and as I tried to pick them up, a huge gust of wind then decided to intervene and blow five of the class card away into the city.

"...What...the...F-"

After cussing about my bad luck, I then decide to quickly head out into the city to find the class cards before something happens and as I as doing that i'm also checking out the two cards that didn't flew away.

'So, i have the lancer and Assassin class card with me ehh. Thank god I played both NA and JP version of Fate Grand Order so I know which Servants exist in each class but I wonder who should I choose though..."

As I walk past a Television store, a news broadcast is being played out

"_It has been thirteen years since the Noise, an alien threat to humanity has appeared..._" The TV then showed weird, glowing alien looking creatures killing people. When the noise touch a person, the person immediately turns into carbon and dissolves.

"Wait a minute... Noise? Dammit, I got transferred into the Symphogear universe didn't I..." I mentally groan at the thought before walking towards the middle of a park and resting on a bench.

'Dammit what am I gonna do?! i have no money, no home and I have to find the missing class card before something bad happens.'

As i further contemplate my course of actions, a horde of noise suddenly appeared around me and started going after the civilians in the park.

"Shit! I better do something about this!" "Time to test out the Class card." I then pull out the Lancer Class card and hold it in front of me and think the servant i'm gonna become before shouting "INSTALL!"

'_In a secret base located in an unknown location'_

Alarms are going off as people were running about while others were typing on high-tech computers, trying to get information on the latest noise attack.

Standing at a command post, watching everything that is going on is a man named Genjuro Kazanari. Genjuro is a tall, muscular man with gold eyes, spiky red hair and a goatee. He is wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pink tie with its end tucked into the left breast pocket of his shirt, light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes.

Genjuro grimaced, knowing he can't do anything to stop the noise except watch them destroy the area and getting the civilians to safety. hoping that the military can hold off the noise until all the civilians got evacuated.

"Commander! We have footage of the area! Uploading it to the mainframe now!" Shouted one of the staff.

Genjuro nodded in acknowledgement as a woman walked up to him.

This woman is Ryoko Sakurai. Ryoko is a tall woman with long hime-cut brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. She has purple eyes and wears glasses with red frames with yellow tinted lens. She's wearing a long white lab coat worn over a short, loose pink dress with coral trim, purple frills in the neck, a purple cloth belt and open-top pink shoes with slight heels and X-shaped straps.

"What are we supposed to do now Genjuro?"

"There's nothing we "can" do. Kanade and Tsubasa are still on their world tour. Until then the only thing we can do is to watch and let the noise do what they wan."

Just then one of the staff shouted to the commander. "Uploading done! Sending live feed now!"

Genjuro and Ryoko looked up at the screen to see a young man with short spiky black hair, black eyes and wears glasses with a black frame. He's wearing a plain white shirt and black cargo pants and blue sports shoe, standing in the middle of a horde of noise.

"A civilian!? Someone quickly-" but before Genjuro could finish giving out orders. The man pulled out a card and seemed to shout something before a flash of light then envelop the area and instead of the previously known young man standing there, there stood the young man wearing a white kimono underneath a long sleeved brown colored kimono, broad brown trousers, a dark blue short sleeved kimono over the long sleeved kimono with a black colored sash tied around his waist, a white colored headcowl covering his head and face and white tabi socks and wooden clogs on his feet. In his hand, he's holding a cross-shaped spear with a white sash tied to the middle of the spear.

"Servant Lancer Purgatorio, Lets see how you receive my spear!" the young man shouted before charging towards the noise.

"What in the!? Who is that and what did he do!?" Genjuro shouted in confusion.

"Well whoever he is, he's actually winning against the noise, and he look quite dashing to." spoke Ryoko in a sultry tone.

Everyone in the base ignore what the woman had said as they were too focus on the man fighting the noise.

'_Back to the park with our Protagonist'_

As the man charged against the noise. he quickly trust his spear through one of the noise before bisecting it and doing the same thing to a few more noise that was closing around him which leaves piles of carbon around the warrior monk and a few noise standing a distance away. "Well that was easy..." Before realizing what he just said and face-palmed. "I just jinx myself didn't I."

Just then a huge gust of wind blast through the park and in the air there's appear to be a class card. As the card floated in the air, it seem to landed on top of a noise where a bright light then shone from it and the world seem to darken around me as the ground becoming a reflection of the park. 'What the?! Is this the mirror world!?' I thought to myself before noticing that instead of a noise standing in front of me, there stood a humanoid figure that looked like its blackened and covered in shadows.

"Shit did that noise become a shadow servant?!" as I stare at the shadow servant, it lift both of its hand in front of it and two handguns appeared. One of the hand gun is red and black in color with a curved blade with a hexagonal pattern under the barrel, same thing for the other handgun where instead of red, its white and doesn't have the hexagonal pattern on the blade.

My eyes then widened in surprise as i realize who those weapons belong to.'OH MY GOD, KANSHOU AND BAKUYA?! That means that's-' but before I could finish that thought, the shadow EMIYA Alter started firing at me and I quickly run for cover behind a nearby tree. 'Ok ok ok, I need to find an opening and go for a sure hit kill' As I continue hiding behind the tree, the rate of fire seem to slow down and I quickly took this chance and charge towards him while slashing the noise that's getting closer to me.

As I get closer and closer to him, I started to chant the verse for my noble phantasm. "Witness the prowess of Houzouinryu! This is the ultimate spear! The eleven forms that ensured me a lifetime without defeat! Oboro Urazuki... Ready to strike!" A purple aura then surrounded me before ten afterimage formed beside me and then it disappear back into me as I keep on charging towards the shadow servant and start to deflect the bullets heading towards me.

Ten Steps Away...

Five Steps Away...

One Step Away...

NOW!

I quickly stab him in the stomach and pull it out and slash down towards him which he back step to dodge but i wasn't going to let up on my assault so i threw a flurry of spear thrust that managed to hit him in his left leg, right arm and right chest. As he continue to run away, I quickly plant my spear to the ground and use to long jump towards him, kicking him in the stomach before pulling out the spear and piercing his right leg and left arm, leaving a small hole in the limbs. "Well then, behold my skills!" I shouted as I jump back a feet away and tense my body before using every ounce of energy in my body to the tip of the spear and thrust it towards his head.

_'Back in the secret base'_

Back at the base, everyone gasped at what they all witnessed. In the blink of an eye after the light radiated from the noise, everything just vanished, leaving the park empty and riddled with carbon piles in the area. "What the!? Where did they vanished to?!" Exclaimed the commander before the camera show the park begin break apart like a mirror. At the center of the park shows the man holding his spear while its been thrust through the head of a man who covered in shadows.

Moments later, the shadowed man starts to fade away to reveal a card appearing where the body used to be before the monk struck his spear into the ground and walks towards the card and picks it up.

"J-Just who in the world is that guy!?" muttered Genjuro. No one can answer that as they just saw some guy destroy the noise with just a spear.

"Interesting! He was able to destroy the noise without the use of the Relic. I would like to meet this man." Exclaimed Ryoko.

"Should we tell Kanade and Tsubasa about this?" asked Ryoko as Genjuro continue to observe the mysterious young man.

"No. Not until we know whether he is an ally or an enemy. Until then, we will keep an eye on him and try to make contact."

"Got it."

Genjuro then looks towards the screen to see the young man then pull out the spear and leave the area.

_'A few minutes later on an abandon rooftop building'_

"Oh My God! That was such a rush!" I exclaimed as I laid down on the cold ground of a building. After defeating the shadow servant I went to pick up the class card and decided to find a place to rest so after running around on rooftops with the class card still installed, I managed to find an abandoned building in the middle of the city. As i lay down on the ground and look towards the sky as it slowly turns into night time. I then pull out the class card and hold it out to see the archer, lancer and assassin class card.

"What a day, being transported to a new world with class cards and fighting aliens and shadow servants. I better keep these cards secured and find the remaining class cards." I thought to myself before falling asleep from exhaustion.

**A/N**

**Hi guys, I suddenly have this idea pop up in my head as I read some Kamen Rider X symphogear fanfic so I decided to do this. Now about my DXD story, i'm currently just being lazy to continue the story so hopefully i will have the motivation to continue it soon. So if you enjoy this story, good for you as i'm not the best writer at all and there's also a chance I might also lose motivation to continue this story as well so quick warning and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own symphogear or fate series. only thing I own is my SI-OC**

_'In a private jet that's heading towards japan.'_

"Finally! After a long tour, we finally hit japan! What do you think Tsubasa?" Asked Kanade Amou. Kanade is a tall girl who had long fluffy red hair with a shape of a feather that falls down to her waist and red eyes. She wears a short sleeveless and collar-bearing green shirt and denim short-shorts.

"Well... its nice to go back home, Kanade." Replied Tsubasa Kazanari. Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side ponytail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and is cut straight. She's wearing a long sleeved blue colored sweater and a black skirt.

Kanade nods and pick up a TV remote. "Why don't we check out the news? Lets see if anything's changed since we were gone." "Sounds like a good idea."

And with that, Kanade turns on the TV and change the channel to the news.

"_Thank you for the weather, Shin. And now on to updates on the Noises. Like always, the Noise has been appearing and causing havoc and mayhem wherever they go but recently a mysterious man has appeared out of nowhere and manage to take down the Noise._

Both Kanade and Tsubasa look surprise as they saw clips of a man wearing monk clothes taking down the noise with his spear with quick precision.

_"No one knows who is this mysterious man, as the government has no connections to this mysterious man. No one knows how he's able to kill the Noises, but at least people have a new hope to look up to. Now onto_ the-"

Kanade turned off the TV as she and Tsubasa look at each other. "Someone else... is able to kill the noise"

"Do you think the commander knows about this?" Asked Tsubasa. "For sure, after all, home changed a lot since we were gone." replied Kanade.

_'On an abandoned rooftop'_

The sun is shining brightly as our protagonist began to stir from his sleep. "ugh... my body is stiff..." As I slowly get off the floor and stretch my body I then realize something. 'Oh god, this isn't a dream is it. This is all real...' Oh my god how am I going to survive... I have no money and i'm homeless so what can I do. Breathing out a sigh, I walk towards the railing and stare out into the city. 'Ok, Priority number one is to find a way to get food and water. I can probably use this building for shelter so that takes care of one problem.'

I then took out the class card in my pocket and stare at it. 'Ok, Priority number two is to find the remaining class cards. I currently have the Archer, Lancer and Assassin Class card so the only ones left are Saber, Rider, Caster and Berserker. Hopefully I can find the cards before shadow servants manifest from it.' I put the Archer and Lancer class back in my pocket and kept the Assassin Class card in my hand.

'If I remember correctly, the Assassin Class card can only Summon one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah instead of the other Assassin Class Servants like Jing ke and Yan qing. But does it mean I can choose the original old man of the mountain?' I then hold the card in front of me and try to install the Grand Assassin. "INSTALL!" As a bright light starts to shone from the card, my entire body starts to experience a massive pain. There was nothing I can do except screaming and enduring the pain as it feels like my body is tearing itself apart from the inside out.

_' A few minutes later'_

"I am not doing that again." I told myself as I lay down on the floor as my body still experience pain from the install feedback. I guess either i'm too weak to use King Hassan or... yea that's my only guess. "Well, if I can't use him then the only other useful option would be Hassan of One hundred Personas then." With hundred personas Noble Phantasm, it would be easier to scout the city and find the class card before other people could find it.

"Ok then, time to try this again. INSTALL!" As the light quickly fade away, I stood there on the rooftop with a white skeletal mask on my face, my upper body out in the open for people to see while wearing black tattered pants and brown bandages covering my arms.

"Now then, we are all as one, and one as all. A shadow with a hundred variations... Go! Zabaniya!" With a dark blue aura surrounding me, fifty black shadows extended out of me and spawn different sizes, shape and gender of me onto the rooftop. "Everyone, our objective is to find the remaining class cards so spread out over the city and locate the cards. Do not let anyone see us and if there are any noise in the area, don't engage it alone and call for backup with out mental link alright?" "RIGHT!" "Ok now lets go!" and soon we all left the rooftop and proceed to comb through the city looking for the class card.

_'A few weeks later'_

During this past few weeks, I at least managed to confirm that the timeline i'm currently in is two years before the main story begin as there was a news of zwei wing returning to japan which means Kanade Amou hasn't past away yet. Other then that, I've been killing noise and using the assassin class card to steal food and drinks from the nearby supermarket but only the ones that were close to expiring.

I managed to also find the Rider class card in a swimming pool where two shadow servants of Bartholomew Roberts and Blackbeard somehow managed to spawn. That was definitely a hard battle as once as we enter the mirror world, the entire area turned into an ocean and the two pirates immediately summoned their Noble Phantasm and the only thing I can do is swim towards them and dodge the cannon fire that was aiming for me.

_'Flashback to the battle with the Pirate Duo'_

BOOM BOOM BOOM... SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH "GODDAMMIT! WHY DID THE CLASS CARD SPAWN TWO PIRATES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! I BLAME ZELTRECH FOR THIS!" I shouted in anger as I keep on swim for my life while dodging the incoming fire from the fleet of ships the pirate trio summon when the mirror world open up. After a few more minutes of swimming, I managed to climb on board the Queen Anne's Revenge and hide in the cargo hold of the ship to catch my breath and think of a plan to engage the enemy.

"Hah...Hah...Hah... i'm never ever going to swim in the ocean again after this. Now that i'm on one of the ships the best plan would be to take over the ship and use it to attack the other." I then took out the Assassin Class card and proceed to install and use Zabaniya to take over the ship. With Presence Concealment and Agility rank A, we silently kill the crew on the ship (which surprisingly consists of pirates from Blackbeard Noble Phantasm and humanoid noise) before all of us attacked the shadow blackbeard and tied him up and throw him into the captain quarters since his ship will disappear if we kill him.

"Alright, now lets bombard Roberts ship with cannonballs and then we're done!" The other personas then cried out in agreement before proceeding to blast the Royal Fortune with cannon fire and ramming the ship into it. Sinking both ships and finishing off both shadow servants.

As the world change back to normal, I appeared on top of the pool and fall into the water before swimming back up and picking up the Rider Class Card. "Four down, Three to go"

_'In Present_ time'

Currently, i'm at my hideout relaxing and holding the Archer and Rider Class card in my hand since i haven't use it once since I acquired them. 'Hmm, I wonder which Servant to use for the Class card. I already decided who to use for Archer but what about rider?'

"Do you know you're too easy to locate?" Said a voice behind me. I quickly tucked the cards into my pockets and turn around to see the a man with spiky red hair standing in front of me.

"Who are you, how did you find me and what do you want?" I asked while on standby to run just in case.

"First, my name is Genjuro Kazanari and I'm the leader of the Special Disaster Respond Team,Section 2. We are a governmental organization created to deal with the noise."

"Second, we been getting reports of stolen goods around the time you first showed up so we check the surrounding area and notice most of the crime happen near this building." Dammit,knew I should have stole once in a while instead of every single day.

"And third, I want to know whether you like to watch action movies." I deadpanned from his reply.

"Ha Ha Ha, just kidding. As for my real purpose, it's to recruit you into our organization"

"Ok" I replied with no hesitation immediately. "Wait, no consideration about my proposal? No wondering why we want to recruit you? You just immediately accept my invitation?" Genjuro asked, shocked from my instant reply.

"I have two reasons. One, you willingly came to find me yourself instead of using a messenger so that means your at least trust-able to me and two, I was already planning to join but since I have no way to contact you without revealing you to the public, I decided to just wait for you to come to me."

"Alright then. Welcome to the Special Disaster Respond Team young man. What's your name?" Genjuro ask as he hold his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh my name? To be truthful, I don't remember my name at all. I actually don't remember most of my history at all." A lie but since i'm in a whole new world, I might as well have a new identity then.

"Oh, i'm sorry for bringing up a sensitive subject.' replied Genjuro.

"Don't worry about. and by the way, do you have a room to spare in your base? I'm homeless you see so..." I asked as I twiddle my fingers in embarrassment.

"Ha ha, don't worry. We have a lot of room to spare." 'YES NEW SHELTER ACQUIRED!' I mentally cheered as I shyly look away.

_'A hour later'_

BANG BANG "Welcome to the last fortress of humanity, Special Disaster Respond Team, Section 2!" Exclaimed Genjuro with a magician's hat on as poppers and streamers flew into the air. After our conversation on the rooftop, Genjuro invited me to the base to introduce me to the people I will be working with and also my new home. While on the way, he also explain to me the history of their organization and what they mainly do.

"Okay, When did you have the time to prepare this and also where did you get that hat? we literally came into the base at the same time." I asked in confusion.

Ignoring my question, a tall woman with long hime-cut brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side then walk towards me with a phone in her hand. "Come on, smile! Let's take a photo together to celebrate!" "Ah. Ok" SNAP. After taking a picture the lady then introduce herself to me.

"Since the commander has already himself, let me introduce myself. I'm Ryoko Sakurai, known for getting things done around here. Nice to meet you." Ryoko introduce herself while winking at me at the end. I got sudden chills at the end there.

Then walking towards me are two very familiar looking girls. "There you two are, and you should be able to recognized these two. The one with blue hair is Tsubasa Kazanari who is also my niece and the one beside her is Kanade Amou. The Duo of Zwei...Wing..." Genjuro introduce the two girls where he trailed off at the end as he notice Kanade looking shocked at my appearance with tears slowly leaking out of her eyes.

"Kanade, are you alright?" Asked Tsubasa as she look at her partner in confusion. She then glare at me with hostility. "YOU! What did you do to her!"

"Me?! I did nothing! This is my first time meeting her!" I answer Tsubasa while Kanade continues to stare at me.

"O..." "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked Kanade but then she charge towards me and hug me while I catch her in confusion "Onii-chan!"

The room then became so quiet that you can hear a pin-drop because of what Kanade just said.

"EHHH!" the whole room shouted while in my head I continue to blame Zeltrech for this predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own symphogear or fate series. only thing I own is my SI-OC**

"W...W...Wait a minute, what do you mean by Onii-chan?" I ask in confusion as my face turn red from embarrassment and from feeling Kanade "Assets' touching me but she seemed to ignore my question and continue to hug me while crying and letting her tears flow out freely. 'She's not listening' I thought as i look down at her.

"Er... Mr Genjuro, is there an empty room nearby? I think we need to have a discussion about this." I asked the commander as I turn my head towards him.

"Yea, there's an empty conference room down the hallway to your left. Ryoko and Tsubasa, can you bring him there?" Genjuro ask. Both ladies then nod in confirmation and proceeded to lead me to the room while I hug Kanade and carry her to the room since she wouldn't let go. Damn does she have an iron grip!

_'A few minutes later'_

After getting seated down (and prying Kanade off me with Ryoko and Tsubasa help), Genjuro then enter the room and closed the door behind him.

"So, Kanade, can you explain how do you know me and why you call me onii-chan?" I asked Kanade as all the attention is slowly drawn towards Kanade as she's stares at me. "Thats right, Kanade I thought your family pass away from a noise attack three years ago?" Asked Tsubasa. "That's correct, but onii-chan isn't my sibling. He's actually used to be my neighbor when I was still in kindergarten. Whenever my parents were busy with work, I would go over to his house for meals." Said Kanade as she think back to her childhood days.

'That at least explain how she knew me. It's mostly likely this universe version of me.' I thought to myself. "But wait, "used to"? What do you mean by that?" Asked Genjuro.

"Well... his family decided to move overseas because of his parents work. So they pack up all their stuff before moving to singapore." Replied Kanade.

Everyone in the room then look towards me. "Why do you expect me to answer that question? I don't even remember most of my past. The only thing I can remember is my age which is twenty-two ,my birthday,which is on the twenty-fifth of november and the earliest memory I can remember is about a month ago." I explained as Kanade and Tsubasa look shock from what I just said while Ryoko look at me with curiosity.

"I have a question, how are you able to fight the noise without a Symphogear?" ask Ryoko. Ah... the big question that everybody wants to know. Time for bullshit storytelling time. "I'm not gonna explain too much but long story short, there's used to be a secret war happening between seven people one of the people involve was an old man who found me when I lost my memories." I then took out the class card and place it on the table in front of me. "This is a class card. There are seven main class card, each containing the power of a heroic spirit so that when the user activate the card, it lets the user to use the spirit's power under different classes. Similar to how the Symphogear system works."

"There's two ways to activate the cards. one way is the Include method, which temporarily materializes the weapon or Noble Phantasm of the hero by overwriting a Mystic Code until the Card is Unincluded. The other way to use the card is Install which grants the Noble Phantasm, Skills, and appearance of the Heroic Spirit to the user."

"What is a heroic spirit then? And what are the seven classes?" Ryoko ask with her hand up. "Heroic Spirits are the spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship and renown after their deaths famous examples include King Arthur and Heracles."

"As for the seven main class, there's Saber, Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors armed with swords. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories."

"Lancer, Servants placed within this class are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc."

"Archer, Servants placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles."

"Rider, Servants placed within this class place emphasis upon speed and powerful Noble Phantasms, which often include their mounts. Their special Skill is Riding, which allows them to fully utilize abilities of their mounts which can range from simple horses to mechanical vehicles to divine or supernatural creatures."

"Caster, Servants placed within this class are adept in magecraft and have a special ability called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery."

"Assassin, Servants placed within this class are proficient in assassination. The Assassins' special ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected. Offset by their stealth is their moderate combat skills. The Assassin Class Card is unique in that it is not linked to a specific Heroic Spirit. The Assassin summoned is always Hassan-i-Sabbah, but it picks one of the nineteen depending on compatibility with the Card User. One Class Card can manifest multiple different Assassins if used by other Card Users."

"And finally we have Berserker, Servants placed within this class are always heroes who have gone berserk in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their sanity for a large power boost. And unique to the Berserker class card, Installing Berserker and then Installing another card, confers the properties of Berserker to that Card's Heroic Spirit."

"Other then these seven main classes, there are also extra classes but those cards currently don't exist so we can just ignore them for now."

"Then what about noble phantasm? I heard you mention the term when your telling us how to activate the cards." Kanade asked.

"Noble Phantasms are "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and are the weapons and/or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. As humanity's illusions, they embody the ultimate mysteries of a hero as symbols of their existence through historical fact and anecdotes. They can be physical weaponry such as swords and bows or support items such as a shield or a ring. They can also be abstractions such as unique, often magical abilities , unique means of attack, curses, and changes to the very environment and its physical properties." "Relics such as Ame no Habakiri and Gungnir can be counted as Noble Phantasms by the way." Tsubasa and Kanade then look at their relics with awe from what they just heard.

"If you have a class card, then does that mean a grail war is going to happen?!" Genjuro asked as the thought of a secret war happening in the city while dealing with noise fills him with dread.

"Nope, no grail war is going to happen as the grail has been dismantled about 30-40 years ago so you don't need to think too much about it." Everyone in the room then let lot a sigh or relief. "But if there's no secret war happening, then why do you have a class card?" Kanade asked.

"Because after the last war, they decided to have someone to look after the cards so they choose the old man that pick me up. After he pick me up, he decided to pass on the role to me so he taught me everything about the class card before knocking me out and dropping me here in japan." everyone sweat-drop as I stare at them with a deadpanned face.

"So... anymore questions?" I asked, wanting this to end when Tsubasa raise her hand. "Yes?" "If there's supposed to be seven cards, why do you only have four?"

"Because the previous keeper decided to scatter the class card around the city as a sort of test for me."

"Huh? Why would he do that if the cards are supposed to be kept safe?."

"Because he a troll..." I deadpanned as I answered Genjuro question and everyone else sweat-dropped from my answer.

"Ok, Its been a long day for me so can someone show me my new room?" "Ah right, sure. But before we go, we still need to decide a name for you." Genjuro asked as I got out of my seat and started to leave the room.

"Ah, right. Kanade do you still remember my name ?" Kanade then laugh nervously as she rubs the back of her head. "Actually, I don't remember at all..." Everyone then stare at her with a deadpanned face. "What?! You can't blame me for this! Its been so long so I completely forgot..."

"Hah...whatever, I shouldn't have expected you to remember my name anyway("Hey!"). Since I need a name, how about-"

_'A few months later.'_

A few months has pass since I join the SDRT (Special Disaster Respond Team) and everyday is tiring. Whenever there were noise terrorizing the city, I would be sent out with either Kanade or Tsubasa to eliminate them but there's still no sign of the class card. My relationship with the duo is pretty interesting as we have slowly went from acquaintance into a older brother and younger sister type of relationship after sparring with them while I was using the class card.

_'Flashback'_

Currently me, Tsubasa and Kanade are standing in a empty room with Genjuro, Ryoko and a few of the staff members watching from a glass window located at the top corner of the room.

"You know, after a few weeks of training with you two, both of you have almost no training against enemy with ranged attacks. So how about both of you try to fight me while I use the archer class card and to make this more interesting, want to make a bet?" "What kind of bet then?" Kanade asked as she warm up her body for the spar. "Loser have to do what ever the winner says and obviously, no perverted or impossible to fulfill kind of request. So, deal?" "Ok deal." Kanade hastily agreed before Tsubasa can reply but the deed has been done.

"So, how this is going to work is that we will both stand on opposite sides of the room and you have to get close to me while either dodging or parrying the arrows that i'm gonna shoot. I will win if you can't hit me during the time limit but you two will win if either one of you hit have three minutes to complete this and I will also be moving around the room so keep your eyes open alright." "Yes!" Kanade shouted in excitement as Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

"Ok! Then how about I go first then. Install!" I shouted as I pull out the archer class card and a bright light cover the room while blinding both of the girls and the spectators watching. As the light died down, instead of the clothes I was wearing before, I am currently wearing a long sleeved, beaver color hunting shirt with a dark brown color on the sleeves, taupe color pants with the hem of the pants rolled up close to the top of my green-gray boots, black hunting gloves with the thumb and index finger not covered, a brown military vest with two pouches attach and a green ghillie cape hanging off of me. Covering my sides are eight crimson red needles,floating in the air. And in my hands is a huge black Repeating crossbow with the side looking like a fingerboard of a guitar and with strings of light of the same color as the needles being where the drawstrings should be. "Servant Archer, its time for the hunt to begin."

"Ok Tsubasa, let's do this!" "Yes!" "Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl/Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron" As the girls transform into their symphogear, I immediately start to shoot a hail of arrows towards them by cocking the lever forward and backward. As the hail of arrows soar towards them, the duo formed their armed gear and proceeded to parry or dodge the arrows but a few arrows manage to nick parts of their clothes that wasn't covered in armor.

"Come on girls, are you even trying? A minute has already pass and I can go faster then this you know." 'what?! he's still holding back!?' Tsubasa thought in shock while continue to slice at the arrows while Kanade is slowly getting annoyed from the rapid firing. "Tsubasa, let's do this." "Yes!" Kanade then jumps up in the air and slashes the air with her Armed Gear creating a shockwave rushing towards her target (POWER∞SHINE) while Tsubasa transforms her sword into a larger sword and started slashing at the air which sends a wave of blue lighting towards me (Blue Flash). The shockwave and blue lightning came rushing at me, knocking away the arrows I just fired so I quickly jump to my right while covering myself with the ghillie cape and disappeared from everyone view.

'What the?! Where did he disappeared to.' The girls thought as they frantically comb the area around them but saw no signs of the crossbow user anywhere. "Lets get a bit violent!" I shouted as I appeared above them and started to bombard them with arrows which managed to hit them, causing the floor around them to blow up with burst of crimson red energy and sending them flying backwards, hitting the wall behind them.

As the girls groan in pain from the sudden bombardment, I slowly walk towards them with the dust from the explosion slowly clearing away. "Time's up. I win" I held out my hand to both of the girls with a cheeky grin on my face as the class card got ejected out from me. The girls then grab my hand as I pull them up. "Ok, fine you win. So what's your request." I then looked over to Tsubasa. "Ok so for Tsubasa, you have to call me Onii-chan alright." "Ehh?!" As Tsubasa face became red from embarrassment, I then look over to Kanade with a serious expression on my face with no trace of my previous mood present.

"Kanade, no matter what. You cannot use your Superb song alright." "Eh? Onii-chan what do you mean?" Kanade ask confusingly while looking at me. "Just do it Kanade. just swear you won't use your superb song ever alright. Even as a last resort you must not use it." I told her as I grab her shoulders. "Ok Onii-chan! I swear I won't use it even as a last resort." Kanade replied with sincerity. I then stare at her before letting go of her shoulders.

"Good, ok then, time to rest so i'm gonna go back to my room first." I then quickly rub the top of their heads and went back to my room with my mood back to normal while leaving Kanade and Tsubasa confused over what just happened.

_'Current time'_

Currently I have a job at Lydian Private Music Academy because of I needed a way to freely access the school to enter the base so Kanade suggested to Genjuro that instead of becoming a teacher, I would be a janitor since I don't have the qualification to be a teacher anyway. Just then, I receive a call on my phone. "Hello, Onii-chan, are you coming to the concert later?" "Yea I'll be there later. See you soon." "Ok bye." Looks like its time for the noise attack, I better be prepared for this.

_**A/N **_

_**This took longer to write as I have to do .RESEARCH... and also I have allergic conjunctivitis for the past 5 months (Its for real, I have no idea how and why it last for so long ) so my eyesight is shit right now and the computer screen is killing my eyes even at the lowest brightness and sorry about the battle scenes if its shit as I suck at writing these kinds of things. I'm more of a slice of life writer (I think) so now onto the reviews. **_

_**Suzululu4moe: the only reason he chose a 3 star servant instead of 5 star servant is because he likes the character that's all since even a 1 star servant can even be stronger then a 5 star servant if the 1 star servant is grailed all the way to lvl 100 so the rarity of the servant doesn't matter at all. The servant that my OC choose is because he like the character model and animation. As for why he doesn't choose powerhouses is because the area most of the fight happens is in a populated area so he doesn't want to deal with property damage from the fight so powerhouse like karna and arjuna won't be use while the reason scathach ot cu chulainn aren't chosen is because they are use too much in fanfiction. We need to show our love for the other servants as well and also **_**_Gáe Bolg is just too op._**

_**KresnikMBM: For the extra classes like ruler and avenger I might include them in the story but lets see how it goes first.**_

_**For this story, i'm gonna cover from season 1 all the way to GX. Not sure whether i will cover AXZ and XV but lets see how this story goes first. Can't believe its chapter 3 and I still haven't reveal my OC name yet hahaha i will probably reveal it in the next chapter a**__**nd that's all from me so have a nice day.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own symphogear or fate series. only thing I own is my SI-OC**

_'Outside a futuristic concert hall.'_

A girl with dark orange eyes with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head can be seen on her phone calling a friend.

"Miku, where are you? I'm already at the stadium."

"Sorry, something came up."

"What!" Hibiki shouted in surprised. "You're the one who invited me to the concert today!"

"My aunt in Morioka had an accident, so my father is going to drive us there now. I don't even really know this group... I'm really sorry."Miku said sadly before hanging up the phone on hibiki.

"Maybe i'm cursed..." Hibiki pout in sadness at her friend for not showing up. Suddenly a young man with black hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans accidentally bumps into hibiki.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where i'm going." the guy apologizes. "No worries it's alright." Hibiki replied.

"So, you here to watch the zwei wing concert alone?" the guy ask in curiosity. "Well... at first no but my friend got an emergency so she couldn't come." Hibiki replied.c

"Oh damn, that's too bad. Well hope you enjoy the concert then. By the way, whats your name." The guy ask as he brought his hand out in front of her.

"My name's Tachibana Hibiki, what's yours mister?" Hibiki ask as she shook the guy hand. "My name's Seishin. Nice to meet you Hibiki but I need to go now." and before Hibiki could him anymore questions, the man disappeared into the crowd.

_'Inside the concert hall, backstage.'_

Tsubasa is sitting in a corner with a white cloak and hood covering her concert outfit, anxious for the upcoming show when Kanade show up.

"Its like there's nothing to do to pass the time or anything. The time right before a show sucks, doesn't it? Kanade asked as she sat on a box near Tsubasa with the same white cloak covering her but with the hood down.

"Yeah"

"We just wanna get out there and go wild, but we can't even do that."

"Right..."

"What? Are you nervous,Tsubasa?"

"O-Of course!" "Sakurai said today is really important-" Tsubasa said before getting interrupted by Kanade flicking her forehead.

"You're too serious!" Kanade nonchalantly told Tsubasa.

"Kanade! Tsubasa! So this is where you were?" Genjuro asked as he walked up to the girls with a familiar young man behind him.

"Commander! Seishin!/ Oh, Its the boss, Genjuro! And Onii-chan!" Kanade and Tsubasa cried out.

"I think you already know this, but today is..." Genjuro started before being interrupted by Kanade.

"You wanna say "Important" right? We know already! So don't worry!" Kanade assured Genjuro.

"Just as long as you know. The future of the human race is riding on the results of today's concert." Just then a ring can be heard coming from Genjuro phone.

"Hello! This is Sakurai Ryoko. Everything is ready here."

"Understood. I'll be right over." Genjuro then quit the call before facing the girls.

"Leave the stage to us!" "Right!"

Genjuro then left the area, leaving me alone with the two girls.

"Oi Tsubasa, didn't I tell you to call me Onii-chan? You're gonna break my heart if you dont call me Onii_chan..." I pouted as I dramatically knelled over the ground while clutching my chest as Tsubasa sweatdrop from my acting while Kanade giggle at me.

"Ok! Ok! Onii-chan! Please get up, you're causing a scene!" Tsubasa said as some of the backstage personnel started to look at us with curiosity.

"Tsubasa!" I shouted as I quickly got up and hug both Tsubasa and Kanade and lift them up into the air as their face turn from embarrassment.

"O-Onii-chan, stop it! You're gonna get our outfits wrinkled!" Kanade shouted as she and Tsubasa struggled against my hug.

"Ok..." I relented as I stop lifting the and let go of them. "Ok, in all seriousness. Just leave the hard stuff to Genjuro and Ryoko. Tsubasa, your too serious... If you take this too seriously, your're liable to snap eventually. You're not alone, you have both me and Kanade here supporting you." I told Tsubasa before Kanade take over from what I was saying.

"Yep, like Onii-chan said. Your my partner, Tsubasa. When you look like that, I can't have fun. If we don't enjoy ourselves, the people who've come to see us won't , either, right? See You get it." Kanade told Tsubasa as the former hug the latter from behind.

"Yes. I feel that, as long as we're together, it'll work out somehow." Tsubasa told Kanade.

"That's the spirit! Just go out there and enjoy yourselves both of you. Because you two are Zwei Wing, the two wings that can fly to the ends of the earth and overcome anything!" I told the two girls as I pat them on their back.

"YES!"The two girls then walk out onto the stage as I pull out the assassin class card. "Well then, time for me to get ready as well. Install!"

As I install the class card and immediately activated Zabaniya, I immediately got the clones to spread out all over the area and be on standby to evacuate the civilians and to deal with any noise that appears.

_'In a underground lab as the concert is going on.'_

"Phonic gain growth is within estimated range." A scientist called out.

"I'd called this a success. Good work, everyone!" cried out Ryoko as she and Genjuro oversees the experiment.

"We did it!"

"Success!"

The scientist cheered in happiness when suddenly the alarms go off, covering the room with red lights.

"What's wrong!"

"The safety isn't holding against the internal pressure of the rising energy!"

"At the rate, the relic will activate...No, it'll go out of control!."

_'Back at the concert'_

BOOM! A explosion suddenly happen, and everyone started screaming as noise started appearing and killing people.

'Everyone! The noise has appeared, quickly evacuate the civilians and eliminate the noise! Once all the civilians has been evacuated, let me know so I can use the other class card.' As I mentally talk to the clones while I head towards the stage where Kanade and Tsubasa are standing at.

As I run towards the stage, I saw Kanade and Tsubasa standing on the stage before Kanade jump off the stage.

'Goddammit, that idiot!.' I thought as I continue running towards Tsubasa.

"Onii-chan! Kanade just-"

"I know I just saw her transform. For now go help her out while I evacuate the civilians."

"Yes! Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron" Tsubasa then transform before leaping off the stage and help Tsubasa with eliminating the noise.

'Boss, we have evacuated most of the civilians already.' 'Ok good job. Time to use the rider class card.'

I quickly ejected the assassin class card and pull out the rider class card. "Install!"

A bright light enveloped the area before disappearing, revealing the young man from before wearing a white suit with gold buttons and shoulder pads, and a matching hat with a blue band. At his side, he carries a katana and a Smith & Wessen Revolver. A pale young woman with long, black hair and red eyes floats in the air behind the young man. She wears a pitch black sailor uniform with a pink ribbon around the neck, and a black scarf styled after a dragon scales. For her legs, she wears pink leggings with no shoes.

"Servant rider, the hero of restoration and my helper Oryō-san is here. Well then. Shall we go, Oryō-san?" "You can rely on me."

Oryō and I then jump off the stage and proceed to help kanade and Tsubasa with eliminating the noise.

_'Back in the underground lab.'_

While the two Symphogear and one class card user are fighting at the concert hall. Genjuro slowly stirred after the explosion cause the lab to cave in, where most of the scientist got crushed by the rubble.

"Ryoko... Ryoko, are you alright?" Genjuro ask when a rainbow glow caught his attention. "The Nehushtan Armor..." But before Genjuro could do anything else, more rubble started to fall into the room, prompting Genjuro to get out as the lab is slowly destroyed.

_'Back in the Stadium'_

The Trio continue to carve a path of destruction against the noise. Kanade slashing against the noise before jumping up and throws her Armed Gear towards the Noises, before it multiplying itself, making severals replica of it raining on them (STARDUST∞FOTON). She then uses her Armed Gear to create a tornado that she directs towards the Noises, destroying them (LAST∞METEOR). Tsubasa is swinging her sword against the noise while I was firing my revolver at the noise with Oryō breathing out purple flames at the noise, burning them to a crisp.

Meanwhile up in the stands, Hibiki who is somehow still alive amidst the chaos is watching the battle, unable to move due to fear and shock. "What that?" As the battle dragged on, Kanade notice the orange aura surrounding her started to fade and flick out. "That's all the time I get?" Kanade muttered in frustration before having to shift her attention to a noise attacking her which she managed to blocked.

Just then, the row of seats where Hibiki is suddenly collapsed due to the weak foundation cause by the noise. Which sends the cream colored hair girl falling towards the ground. She landed on the ground, causing her leg to be bruised. "Ow..." She tried to move her leg by yelped in pain from a slight twitch which managed to draw the attention of a few noise.

Unable to move from fear and pain, Hibiki can only cried out in fear as the noise rush towards her when Kanade suddenly appeard and slash at the approaching noise."Scum!"

"Start running!" Kanade shouted to Hibiki as the noise started to attack in her direction. Hibiki then got all and tried to get away as fast as possible but couldn't move fast enough due to her injured leg. As Kanade continue fighting, cracks started to formed on her armor but she is forced to ignore it as the noise continue to pile attack over attack on her.

Suddenly, a giant sized noise open its mouth wide and puked out a green liquid at Kanade which she managed to block by spinning her spear like a turbine. But as she continue to block the attack, more noise started to puked out the same green liquid which cause more of Kanade armor to crack before sending fragments of her armor flying towards Hibiki which managed to pierce her chest and send her flying onto a wall while letting out a stream of blood.

"Hey, don't die! Open your eyes! Dont give up on life!" Kanade shouted as she ran towards Hibiki before she threw her weapon to the side and laid the cream coloured hair girl on a piece of rubble as blood pooled on the ground surrounding the two girls. Kanade then sighed in relief as Hibiki slowly open her eyes.

"Kanade! Is she alright?!" I shouted towards her as I make my way towards her with Oryō-san floating behind me. "She's fine, but I don't know how much longer she can last.""Don't worry, just leave it to Oryō-san" I then turn towards the noble phantasm behind me. "Oryō-san can you please help heal this girl injuries." Oryō then proceed to rip off Hibiki clothes and directly like the wounded area.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing..." Kanade shouted at Oryō before noticing the wound on her chest started to slowly heal. "Oryō saliva has healing powers. Thats why she just did that." I explained to Kanade as i took off my white coat and covered over Hibiki to protect her modesty.

"You know, I've always wanted to try emptying my heart and body, just singing for all my worth." Kanade says as she went to pick up her spear. "Kanade, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." I warned her but she seems to ignore me as she walk slowly towards the noise.

"Look at how many came to listen to me today. That's why I'm going to give them everything I have." Kanade then lifts her spear as cracks started to form on it with fragments breaking off it. "The Superb song." Kanade then started to sing again but instead of giving off positive vibes. It gave off a sense of sadness.

"YOU IDIOT! I shouted at her and quickly knock her out before she could finish her song. As she laid unconscious on the ground, her armor then shattered, changing her back into her concert outfit. "Kanade!" Tsubasa shouted as she hurried over to where the three of us are. "Kanade! Is she alright?!" "Don't worry, she's just unconscious. I managed to knock her out before she could complete the Superb song." Tsubasa then let out a sigh of relief before facing me.

"Tsubasa, for now you just stay here and take care of this two. I'm gonna go wipe out the remaining noise." But before she could argue against me, I put my finger over her lips and stop her before I took of my white hat and put it on her head. "Don't worry about Onii-chan, he's strong enough to deal with this." without looking back I then slowly start to walk towards the noise with Oryō following behind me.

"Let's unleash our Noble Phantasm. Are you ready, Oryō-san?" "Understood. I'll get serious!" As I continue to stroll towards the horde of noise, I hold my katana while its still in its sheath and a black and blue energy started to emanate from it as I chant the noble phantasm. "Revered as the Amasakahoko, the Serpent of the Land... " Oryō close her eyes and her hair starts to grow out. As it touches the ground, her body seems to be covered in darkness before her entire figure drops into the ground like a water droplet dropping into a lake. "Only I would know what I've accomplished and what I've done" The ground starts to ripple and I quickly jump into the air as a giant serpentine like silhouette with a glowing red eye burst out of the darkness that envelop the ground before.

The snake-like figure charge towards a few of the noise, destroying them before I landed on top of its head. "Amakakeru Ryū ga Gotoku!" I shouted out as I pull my katana out of the sheath. The silhouette then reveal its true form of a dragon with a snake-like figure, two front claws with a pinkish glow with black and pink scales lined across her body. "HAAAAAAAAH!" Oryō shouted as she starts to charge at the noise, leaving a path of annihilation and destruction while I slash at the noise that Oryō miss.

Tsubasa could only stare in silence as she watch the destruction cause by Oryō and me as she waited for the medic to arrive. Once all the noise have been wipe out, I jump off Oryō head and she revert back to her human form before continuing to float behind me as we walk back to Tsubasa. "Phew, that was dangerous." "Oryō-san can still go on." "Yes. Thanks for your help Oryō." I thanked Oryō before ejecting the class card and facing the trio of girls. "Now then, you guys need medical attention. So let's go."

_'A few days later in a hospital'_

When Kanade eyes open, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. Looking around, she concluded she must be in a hospital. Feeling someone holding her hand, she looked next to her and saw Tsubasa sleeping next to her while holding her hand. Kanade smiled at her friend before her attention was caught by the door opening revealing a bandaged Genjuro and Seishin entering the room.

"I see you're finally awake. You gave us quite the scare." Genjuro told her as I walk to the corner of the room and stood there while glaring in silence at Kanade.

"Well... I guess that's what happen when you use your body as a weapon. How long was I out?" "A few days, do you remember what happened at the stadium?"

Thinking back, Kanade answered. "I was going to use the Superb song but Onii-chan knock me out before I could finish... What about the girl!? Is she alright!?"

"Relax, she's fine. She underwent surgery a few days ago and she's alright now." I replied back in monotone as Kanade then look away in shame for breaking the promise.

Sensing the mood, Genjuro then changed the subject. "Also... We discovered that despite not completing the Superb song and making it out alive, what you sung was enough to completely destroy Gungnir."

"So I'm just a normal human being now... Guess that's what I get after trying to do a suicidal attack." Said Kanade, sadden that she could no longer fight against the noise.

It was then that Tsubasa started to wake up. "Kanade?" Rubbing her eyes, she gasp and hugs Kanade when she saw her up and awake.

"Kanade! You're alright!" "Tsubasa...You're killing me!" "After what you tried to do, I have the right to kill you! I literally thought you were gonna die!" "Maybe I did and i'm just a ghost." "I can't believe you still have the energy to tease me right now."

Genjuro and I then step out of the room to let the girls have some privacy. "You not gonna scold her?" Genjuro asked. "Later, but for now I'm gonna need to take a leave of absence for the next few weeks or so. I need to find the remaining class cards before anything else happens." "Alright then, just let Tsubasa and Kanade know before you leave alright?." "Alright...alright... you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

_**A/N**_

_**Hello, Loner soul here. I finally reveal my OC name haha can't believe I hide his name until its 4 chapters deep. Yeah, Kanade survives cause i Like her and I feel she doesn't have that much screen time at all so I want her to survive here. I wanted to add another class card battle after the concert scene but i think its too much so i'm just gonna stop here and include the remaining class card in the next chapter so lets go onto the reviews.**_

_**Suzululu4moe: The name of a relic is public knowledge as relics are items spoken in myths and legends but the true nature of the relics isn't public knowledge. Only the ****government**_** and some secret organisation know about it. Its like reading a fictional book about monsters but the fact that the book detailing about the monster is real is only known to a few people.**

_**Ok, That's all from me and have a nice day.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own symphogear or fate series. only thing I own is my SI-OC**

A month has pass since the concert disaster and everything seem to be going as normal. I have almost stop interacting with everyone in section two because I've been too busy running around the whole city trying to find the remaining class cards. But luckily I managed to track the Saber and Berserker class card to a museum.

"Of all places for the class card to appear in, Why must it be a museum filled with Shinsengumi related objects..." I thought to myself as I stand on top of a roof near the museum. I quickly install the lancer class card and jump towards the roof of the museum. As I landed, I quietly walked towards the glass roof and slice it open with my spear and jump into the hole into the museum but the surroundings quickly turn weird and as I landed on the ground, a reflection of the museum interior can be seen on the ground underneath me while my surroundings have no notable difference.

"So, I'm already entered the mirror world? Better find the servants then." As I turn and look around my surroundings, standing a few meters away from me are the shadowy form of Okita Sōji and Hijikata Toshizō, the captain and vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. As I stare at the two shadow servant, I notice Okita is holding a flag in her hand, even though its dark, I can make out a kanji (誠) is written on the flag.

'Shit! That's the flag of sincerity. It allows Okita to summon the squad members of the Shinsengumi within a certain range around her!' I then quickly tried to run away but soon saw I've been surrounded all sides by members of the shinsengumi. As the horde surrounded me and the two shadow servants, Okita then planted the Shinsengumi flag into the ground and pulled out her katana and placed it beside her as she sat down on the ground before Hijikata copied her actions and also place his weapons beside him and sat behind Okita to her right.

I then stare at the both of the shadow servants before voicing out what the shadow servant is planning. "You want me to fight every single member of the Shinsengumi before I can face you and Hijikata, isn't it." I stated as the grip on my spear loosens abit. The Saber class servant just continue to stare at me before placing her hands in front of her and swing her hand down in a chopping motion.

The horde of shinsengumi members then slowly starts to walk towards me and pull out their weapons before charging towards me. "Fine then! If you want me to prove myself then I will fight!" I shouted at the shadow servant before activating my noble phantasm and proceeded to fight the members of the Shinsengumi.

_'Unknown period of time pass'_

I panted heavily as I knelt on the ground after I slash down the ninety-eight shadow member of the Shinsengumi with my spear. My body growing my tired as my blood slowly poured out of the tiny cuts that surrounded my entire body. As I continue to kneeling on the ground, I slowly look at my surroundings and notice the only ones remaining are me and the two of the most famous figure heads of the Shinsengumi with the Flag of Sincerity slowly fading away as black dust from the fallen members covered the area surrounding me like a desert.

As I slowly got up using my spear as a foothold, I then look towards the two shadow servants "Only the three of us remaining, is this going to be a one-on-one fight or am I going to fight both of you at once!" I shouted as I lifted up Jūmonji Yari and pointed at the two shadow servants as they sat on the ground during the entire fight. Slowly, Okita then stood up and grabbed her weapon and slowly walked towards me while she unsheathe her katana while Higikata then also follow along and hold his rifle in one hand and his katana in another.

"Looks like its a two-on-one then. Lets make things easier for me ok." I then pulled out the rider class card and install it with Oryō appearing out of my shadow seconds later. "Oryō, I will be counting on you to deal with berserker while I fight against Saber." "You can rely on me master, you better reward Oryō with frogs after this." I chuckled slightly before holding my katana in one hand and my revolver in the other.

"Oh and Oryō-san, you can go ahead and use your true form." A grin appeared on Oryō face before she transform into her dragon form and charged towards the shadow berserker, knocking him through the wall and leaving only me and shadow Saber alone at the foyer of the museum. "Well then, it's time for our duel then." And without me realizing, a maniacal grin grew on my face before the both of us charged towards each other with our blades clashing against each and sending a small shockwave which blew all of the black dust away and making it fall towards the ground like black snow.

Our blades continue to clash as the dust fell, each strike being block and slowly nicking each other body part with the tip of our weapons when we drew the blade away from each other. As we continue this exchange of blades, I can notice from the corner of my vision the fight between Oryō and Hijikata, slashing at Oryō and firing his rifle at close range before quickly dodging Oryō gigantic claws and flame breath but his weapon doesn't seem to leave any mark on her tough scales.

As the fight continues, Okita slowly get even faster with each strike and its getting harder to block/counter/parry each strike so I quickly fired my revolver, getting saber to retreat from the gunfire and to give myself some breathing room but its was in vain as saber immediately cover the distance thanks to her Reduced Earth skill and thrust her blade through my arm.

"AHHH!" I shouted in pain as the blade pierce through the middle of my arm, making me drop my revolver but I quickly endure the pain and proceed to slash at her before she could try to pull the sword but I only managed to slash the side of her stomach as she pull out her katana and fall back while clutching her wound. "Oryō! Are you done?! I need your help over here!" I shouted and the response I get is Hijikata being sent flying towards okita and knocking her to the ground while kicking up a duct cloud.

"Oryō-san is here...?! Master! Are you alright!." Oryō ask as she quickly wrap her tongue around me while still in dragon form, leaving me covered in her saliva as it heals my arm. "I should be alright, its just a flesh wound." But before Oryō can argue back, the dust slowly clear to reveal saber slowly bleeding out mana from the wound I gave her while Hijikata is missing his left arm while his right arm is holding onto his rifle and even though his facial expression is hard to see because of the shadow covering his face, I can tell that Hijikata is very angry right now.

Saber then looks towards Berserker and silently nods before bringing up her katana to her left and holding it with both hands with the blade pointing towards us while Berserker then point his rifle towards the same direction while his eyes slowly glow red with lightning sparking out of his eyes. My eyes then widen in panic in realization from what they were about to do. "Oryō, let go of me now! Their gonna use their noble phantasm!"

Oryō eyes widen from shock and quickly let me go before charging towards them with an enormous burst of speed as I quickly followed behind her. As Oryō rushed towards the duo shadow servants with her flames spewing out of her mouth, Okita then dash towards Oryō with her blade in hand, ready to use her noble phantasm but Okita suddenly stops in her movement before she starts to drop her weapon and kneel on the ground with her hand covering where her mouth supposed to be.

"Oryō-san! Continue to charged towards Berserker, I will end Saber!" I shouted at her before preparing my blade and rush towards Okita and use my remaining energy to behead her while Oryō breath out a huge amount of flames at Hijikata just as he fired a huge burst of energy from his rifle which collided with the flames.

Seeing Berserker being distracted by Oryō draconic flames, I quickly ran towards him and pull out the archer class card before installing it, causing Oryō to disappear and letting hijikata noble phantasm completely destroy the area where Oryō was and missed hitting me while I Quickly activated William Tell noble phantasm. "I will not miss! Apfel Schießen!" I shouted before firing a huge crimson spike that managed to hit Hijikata straight in the forehead which managed to destroy his head, causing his body to stop and fall to the ground before dispersing into black dust, leaving the Berserker class card on the ground where the body once was.

I then turn to where Saber body was, only to find that it also has already disappeared, leaving the Saber class card on the ground. I quickly pick both cards up as the mirror world disappears, leaving me badly injured and bleeding all over the place as the museum went back to normal from the devastating ruins its was in after the fight was done. 'Even though Oryō saliva managed to heal some of my wounds, I still lost alot of blood. I better quickly leave and call Genjuro-san to get me before anything else happens.' I thought before installing the assassin class card and jump through the hole that I made earlier.

_'A Week after acquiring the Saber and Berserker class cards'_

After leaving the museum, I managed to hide in an ally way and called Genjuro-san to pick me up before falling unconscious from the lost of blood. Genjuro-san then quickly pick me up and with Ryoko help got my injuries treated at a hospital. When I woke up next, I found myself unable to move a single muscle only to find out that I've been completely wrapped up in bandages from head to toe due to my injuries, leaving only a space for my eyes and mouth so I can see, eat and breath through. Genjuro-san then entered the room with Kanade, Tsubasa and Ryoko following behind him and when Kanade saw me awake, she quickly rush towards before asking me a bunch of questions.

"Seishin!Whathappenedtoyou?WhydidoldmanGenjurofindyouslowlybleedingoutinanallywaywithmultiplecutsonyourentirebody?"

"OK OK. Calm down, just tell me how long have I been knocked out?"

"You've been unconscious for a week. Now tell me what happened!"

I then told them everything that happened at the museum, how I fought the members of the Shinsengumi and got my injuries. After explaining everything to them, Genjuro and Ryoko managed to pry both girls away from me so that I can continue to rest. As I continue to lie on the bed, I can see the class card on the table beside me so I reach my hands out and grab the card to look at the six class cards. "Only one card left huh, I wonder where the caster class card is." But fate, or at least Zelretch decided to mess with me as once I put down the cards, an envelope with a letter inside appeared on top of me and I decided to open it.

**Its been amusing watching you chase down the class cards that you lost on the first day in this reality so to reward you, I will heal you back to full health and will also find and give back the Caster class card to you.**

**Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**

So... Zelretch will find the remaining class card and give it back... this sounds too good to be true and its most likely, its going to be a prank but... "Fine, where's the class card?" I asked out loud when the Caster class card appeared in front of me and I reached out to grab it when the envelope begin to suck me into it, leaving the hospital room empty of any occupant.

_'In a far away world where the land is covered in ice and snow'_

In this different world, a small group consisting of four people and two mystics code can be seen fighting a horde of magical sticks.

"Agh! There are so many of them!" A little girl with red eyes and long white hair while wearing a pink magical girl outfit shouted as she swings the magical stick in her hand, blasting her enemies with thin blades of magical energy. "I'm so sorry! This is my fault for being a careless guide." said a talking blue magical stick.

"Ungh! Getting into a drawn-out battle here isn't a good idea! If our pursuers catch up, it could prove fatal!" Shouted a girl with lilac hair and lavender eyes while wearing black armour with a hole exposing her stomach, black gauntlets and boots, a garter on her right thigh and holding a large cross-shaped shield in her hands. "Illya! You go on ahead!" said a young man with black unkempt hair and blue eyes while wearing a white long sleeved, collared shirt with a belt near the bottom of the shirt and black pants.

"What a good idea! If Illya makes a break for it alone, she'll get right through!" said the red magical stick that's in the little girl hand.

"I could... never do that! Ruby! Sapphire! Give me your power! I can't use my Class Cards right now, so i can't come up with a strategy that targets the enemy's weakness! I'll hold them off here, so the rest of you can go on ahead!" said Illya.

"That won't do, Illya! You wouldn't be able to get to Miyu on your own!" Sapphire shouted in disagreement.

"Master! What should we do?" ask the lilac haired girl. But before he could answer back, a hole with what looks like rainbow lights coming out from it appeared in the sky above the blackened magical sticks. "Senpai, look! Up in the sky!" and as everyone's attention drew towards the hole, they can see something humanoid fall out of the hole and a bright light then emerged from the unknown object as the hole in the sky disappeared. The unknown humanoid landed among the enemy with a loud explosion which kick up a huge dust cloud.

They can see the humanoid figure standing through the dust cloud but there was something off about him, when the dust finally settle down,they gasp in shock as they saw a upper body of a man with six arms with each hand holding a sword with acid green hue on it. A pair of horns can be seen growing out of the humanoid's head while his eyes and the scar in the center of the humanoid chest glow with the same acid green. From the waist down, instead of human legs, the body of a horse can be seen, but with patches of grey skin been shredded and with its muscles pulsing green. The unknown figure then turn his head, looking at the group in surprise before he look back towards the magical familiars of the First Lady and proceed to to carve a path of destruction with his swords.

"Quick! Let's use this chance to go on ahead and get to the First Lady's castle!" Shouted Ruby as everyone then agree and proceeds to run towards the castle in the distance while the enemy is distracted by this unknown figure.

_'Just after Seishin got suck into the portal'_

'So... I got suck into another portal again...' I thought as I float in this rainbow tunnel again. I then look down and found out that my body felt completely fine and instead of wearing a hospital gown with bandages covering my body, I'm wearing a blue V-neck with a wave motif at the center of the shirt while also wearing black jeans. I then felt something in my pocket, so I stuff my hand down and pull out the class cards, my wallet and phone. I then put everything back into my pocket except for the Saber and Berserker class card.

As I started to decide which servants to use for the class cards, I got distracted as I got enveloped by a bright light and found myself high up in the air and falling towards the ground. "GOD DAMMIT YOU FUCKING OLD VAMPIRE!" I shouted as I slowly start to speed up and fall towards the ground. With the Berserker card in hand, I then quickly install it as I landed on the ground, feeling some kind of object being crushed underneath my foot. As I slowly got up from the fall, I found myself overflowing with power as I stood almost three meters in height and found myself being surrounded by magical sticks of various colors. In the distances I can see a castle that look like its made out of ice and nearby is a group of people standing in surprise from my appearance. Looking at them quickly made me realize where I am and with the six blades I then proceeded to slash away at the sticks that were surrounding me which prompt the master group to quickly run towards the castle as the magical sticks starts to bombard me with magical energy.

_**A/N**_

_**Hello, the ****author**_** here. You maybe wondering why did I take so long to post this chapter. Reason is that after posting the previous chapter, my eyes got worse. Constant pain and itchiness makes it really hard to concentrate on writing this. Other then that, I also have a bit of a writers block but I'm finally done with this chapter! Currently, my eyes are better now, less itching torturing me and finally no more redness although sometimes my eye will suddenly feel pain. If you can't tell, Zelretch decided to send my OC to the prisma Illya X FGO crossover event. You want to wonder why? For amusement of course. Alright so that's all from me. Hope you have a great day and stay healthy during this current time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own symphogear or fate series. only thing I own is my SI-OC**

_'Master group POV'_

As the group of servant and master reach the castle, they decided to discuss what just happened as they traverse the castle hallway to the castle throne room.

"Its pretty sparse inside the castle." The master commented.

"But the structure is complex. We would be totally lost if Sapphire weren't here." Mash replied.

"And the familiars stopped pursuing us. I wonder who that person is..." Mash wondered before being distracted by Illya rushing ahead. "Finally. I'll finally be able to see miyu!"

"We just have to go through the final corridor!" said Sapphire as the group then quickly rush towards the throne room without noticing the unknown figure quietly following them from behind.

As the group exited the corridor, they entered a huge room with columns made out of ice being lined in the room with a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. At the end of the room stood a throne with two unlit lamp stand standing beside it. "Someone's sitting on the throne!" Mash pointed out as everyone attention turn towards the blackened silhouette that's sitting on the throne.

"That's the First Lady... Ah!" "What's this?" said Sapphire and Ruby as they stared at the figure that is covered in the darkness of the room. "Huh...? You're...CHLOE!?" Shouted Illya as the light shining in from a window revealed the mysterious figure to be Chloe Von Einzbern. "Shoot, you made it, huh? You really don't know when to give up."

_'Seishin POV'_

'Oh damn, finally done destroying all those floating sticks.' I thought as I stare at my handiwork from using the Berserker Class card. As I uninstall the class card, I then start to walk towards the castle while wondering about my current situation. 'Hmm, I wonder what I'm gonna do here... nah, I'm not gonna think to much of this and I'm just going to quickly help out this situation and get back to the Symphogear universe. Everyone's got to be worried sick about my sudden disappearance.'

Soon, I managed to reach the castle and walk through a long corridor only to see the master group standing opposite to Chloe and what appears to be Miyu being restrain against her will while looking weaker by the minute. As I continue to stroll over to the group, Chloe managed to notice me getting closer. "Oh my, I wonder who do we have here." Everyone then turn their attention to me.

"Me? I'm just a passerby that got trolled by an old vampire." I replied back with a smile on my face while everyone else just sweat-drop from my response except for Ruby and Sapphire who seems to realize who I'm talking about. "And what about you? Are you the mastermind behind this event?" I asked although I already know because I already played the event and the rerun.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. I am the First Lady. The first magical girl." "Shall I introduce myself further? Perhaps in an amiable, courteous way, as befits a magical girl?" "I was born in the Demon world, but raised in the Human world. I hid my identity and fought for people." "But because of that, I lost my homeland and was forgotten by both humans and my brethren in the Demon world." "Now no one knows who I am. There is no longer anyone around who will call my name. But I didn't hate humans or my brethren." "I definitely didn't sink to the level of becoming a witch. Right now, my only desire is to keep making girl's wishes come true." "I want to spread the magic of magical girls... of love and hope... throughout the world."

It was around this time that I started to tune out what she's talking about and started to sing some songs in my head while master-kun questions the First lady about her motives when Ruby and Sapphire flew towards me. "Hey,Hey Nii-san. Earlier when you said 'old vampire' do you mean old man Zelretch?" "Nee-san..." I then let lout a quiet chuckle before answering Ruby question. "Yep. You can say i'm his latest source or amusement." "Well then, lets us introduce ourselves then! I'm the magical stick of love and justice, Magical Ruby-chan!" "And I'm Sapphire. Nice to meet you." Ruby cheerfully cried out while Sapphire politely greeted. "Ok then. My name is Seishin. Nice to meet you two."

But before we could continue to chat, the First Lady suddenly shouted at Miyu as her eye color changed from pink to gold. "Excuse me, what was that!? When I'm doing everything I can in here to fight her!" "Oh,Chloe's back." said Illya while surprise from Chloe outburst. "I tried to be on my best behavior with you! So if you've got something to say about me, say it to my face! Oh, you're such a pain!" Chloe shouted while being annoyed by whatever Miyu said.

"D-don't Chloe! If you show hatred towards Miyu." Mash said in a panicked tone. "Oh shoot...! Come on... Illya,do something!" Shouted Chloe before she got possessed by the First Lady again and started to laugh menacingly.

"Heh...Heh-Heh... By seeking out Miyu, Chloe and I have become one. Thanks to that, I've broken through Chloe's mental wall. Now I can fight with all my might in this body! Once I defeat all of you in front of Miyu, her last emotional support will crumble, and I will reach Infinite worlds!"

"And then, when you get to those worlds, what are you going to sacrifice next? After all, Miyu's fighting you. And I can't lose! Because the magical girls of kaleid are two people in one!" Illya proclaimed loudly to the First Lady. "That's right! Now I'm moved, too!" Ruby cheered while clapping the wings beside her head in excitement.

"Illya, everyone, please!" Sapphire cried out.

"Ritsuka! Mash! Please, just one more time! Let's fight together!" Illya shouted with determination. "Mash. Mash Kyrielight." "Yes, Master. Our feelings are one. For the longest time, I wondered why I wanted to become Illya's ally... but now I know. Nursery and Medea, too. Despite wielding amazing power and beset by their own despair, they refuse to walk away. Every time, I felt choked up. I thought to myself, "are magical girls really that sad?" But Illya didn't give up. Even if her wish was immature, there was nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Have you learned something about strength from Illya?" Ritsuka asked Mash. "Yes, Senpai. With magical girls, I'm sure they don't get all of their strength from using magic! Illya. This is my fight now, too. Let's get Chloe and Miyu out of here! And then we'll help the first lady, too." said Mash with conviction. "Okay! Thank you!" Illya cheerfully thanked mash.

"I'm going to chant magic words. Words for the unhappy, unfulfilled worlds beyond the reflective pathways of dimensions!" shouted the First Lady before summoning hundreds of her familiars to attack us. "Oi! Oi! Oi! Don't you guys forget about me!" I shouted out before pulling out the Saber class card which managed to get a reaction out of the twin Kaleido sticks and Illya. "Ahh! Is that a Class card?!" Illya shouted from shocked. "Oh my, nii-san. You are such an interesting person!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"Yea Yea, I'm full of surprises. Leave the familiars to me! Mash and Illya, both of you go fight the First Lady! I will join you two after I'm done." And without waiting for them to stop me, I quickly run towards the familiars and install the class card.

_'3rd person POV'_

A bright light begun to shine out of Seishin as he installed the Class card. The light blinded everyone in the room including Ritsuka, Mash and Illya. "Ahh! The light! It burns!" shouted Ruby. As the light slowly died down, everyone saw Seishin floating in the air looking completely different from before. Instead of his clothes from before, he's now wearing a black and white tunic with blue accents, black pants, thigh-high armored boots, and a short white cape with a black edge. Aside from his boots, his left arm has a gauntlet, and he wears a set of faulds at his waist. A sword scabbard hangs at his left side, and red marks coat his right gloved arm, while his pitch black hair now has streaks of white in his right hand, he welds a blue and silver longsword.

"Lets go!" He Shouted as he swung his sword to the right, creating a small shockwave that managed to knockback a few of the familiars while the unlucky ones got slashed when he swung it.

"The holy light that shall never fade, the glowing colors of infinite changing form." Seishin chanted as six red and six blue winged, javelin-like weapons appeared, floating behind him while he points the longsword towards the ceiling. "Carve your legends into this blade to prove my Kingly heroics!" As he continue to chant, small multi-colored orb of light started to swirl around the sword before the blade starts to glow with power. As the blade pulses with power, the twelve winged, javelin like weapons lined up beside him and points in the direction of the First Lady and the familiars. With a grin on his face, he swings down his longsword before calling out his noble phantasm. "Joyeuse Ordre!" Seishin shouted before unleashing multiple colored beams of light which cause a huge explosion in the throne room.

When the explosion settle down, mash was holding her shield out in front of Ritsuka while Ruby and Sapphire managed to conjure up a protective barrier around Illya and Miyu just before Seishin unleased his noble phantasm. "HOLD ON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! DID YOU EVEN TRIED TO CONTROL THE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE YOU CAUSED!" Illya shouted angrily at Seishin as he stare at the amount of destruction he just caused. "HAHAHA! Of Course I did. That was like around... forty percent power." Seishin stated as he cheekily grin from Illya's reaction. "Oh ho! If only you were younger and a girl, you would definitely make a great magical girl!" Ruby cried out in excitement "DON'T PRAISE HIM!" Illya berates Ruby while Ritsuka and mash sweat-drop from Seishin's action.

"Besides, I destroyed a huge chunk of the familiars didn't I?" As most of the smoke dissipate, everyone can see small craters littered the once pristine floor, with only a handful of magical sticks surrounding the first lady as she knelt on the ground . "Oh ho?, I actually expected you to be less injured then I thought." Seishin spoke with a hint of amusement as he stared at the first magical girl.

But there was no reaction from the first lady, she just simply stood up before giving a cold glare at Seishin before her face changed into a cheerful expression.

"Oh my Onii-chan, looks like I have to take you down first." The possessed body of Chloe stated before she suddenly teleport behind me with kanshou and bakuya drawn out, ready to slash my back but mash managed to block the strike with her shield. "Seishin-san, are you alright?" Mash asked as she knock-back the first lady away from us.

"Thanks for the save Mash." Seishin replied back before dashing towards the First Lady and proceeded to slash at her, leaving her no time to fight back before Seishin did a front flip and proceeded to smash the ground with a hammer instead of a sword.

"Where did that hammer appeared from!?" Ritsuka shouted in shock. "Ah, its one of Charlemagne skills, Holy Knight Emperor. It allows me to be able to use the weapons of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, like this!" Seishin replied back before changing the longsword in his hand into a shining, ornate golden lance that belongs to Astolfo and threw it at the First Lady, causing her to teleport away again in order to dodge it.

"Mash, you and I try to corner her and prevent her from teleporting all over the place." "Yes!" "Illya, you should start to charge up your magical energy and be prepared to fire it on mark." "Sapphire, lend me your power. You too Ruby." "Yes!/Lets do this!" Ruby and Sapphire then proceeds to combine into one, which also causes her outfit to change into a purplish color and cosmic-like wings sprout out of her back.

As Illya proceeds to charge up magical energy, Seishin proceeds to summon four javelin-like swords which float behind him and began to fire blasts of energy, providing ranged support while Mash get close and proceeds to swing her shield and tried to divert the First Lady attention from Illya. As the both of them continue their assault, they managed to push the First Lady until her back is directly in front of the throne.

'Now's our chance!' Seishin thought before summoning more weapons and proceed to blast the ground underneath the First Lady, making the ground uneven and unbalance for her to stand on. "Illya! Do it now!" "Yes! I won't give up on anything, anymore!"

" Muscular, nervous, vascular, lymphatic tissue—Pseudo-magic circuit conversion, complete!"

"This is everything I have! Quintett Feuer!" A huge blast of magical energy proceeded to burst out of the kaleidostick, destroying everything in its path as it headed towards the first lady. The first lady proceeded to trace kanshou and bakuya and pump it with mana, forcing the blades to transform into a broken version of its once refined appearance and tried to block the magical beam of death but the magical blast was too strong and managed to injure her and knock her into the throne, knocking up a dust cloud that block our vision.

_'Seishin POV'_

As the dust cloud starts to clear away, a flash of purple lighted the room before disappearing, leaving Chloe standing while clutching the side of her body. "Ugh..."

"(Panting) we wore her down...right? Are you the First Lady now? Or Chloe?" Illya ask while being visibly exhausted from firing such a huge amount of energy.

"Hmm? Looks like Chloe's got the advantage. The First Lady response is disappearing from within her!" exclaimed Ruby.

"What!? W-Wait a second, ! Can you hear me, Chloe!? Please! Just hang in there a little more!" Illya pleaded to Chloe/The First Lady.

As Illya continue to converse with Chloe, I uninstall the class card and started to walk towards Miyu as her binds disappear, leaving her to collapsed on the ground. "You alright Miyu-chan?" I ask as I pick her up in a princess carry. "Y-Yes, I'm fine mister...but...please put me down, I can walk on my own." "Nah, you must be really exhausted so just rest while I carry you alright."

I then carry her over to the group and pass her over to mash as she ran towards me. "Seishin-san, where are you going?" Mash asked as I handed Miyu and then headed towards the exit. "I will be outside waiting for you guys."

As I walked through the hallway, I saw a short figure running towards me with what looks like a plushie floating beside her. "Who are you!? And what are you doing in here!?" the person shouted. "Me? My name's Seishin, your Helena Blavatsky aren't you?" "I ask as the caster class servant tense from my knowledge about her indentity.

"Don't need to worry about me, i'm just going outside for fresh air since the fight just ended."

"Fight? What fight?" Helena asked in confusion.

"The fight between Illya group and the first lady obviously." I told her as I walked pass her and continue to walk towards the exit. "Illya won the fight by the way." I shouted towards Helena as she rush towards Illya and the others.

_'A few minutes later'_

I'm currently lying down on a snow hill nearby the castle, wondering what to do now. I mean, I got teleported to the final part of the main event story just to fight the final boss immediately!? Hell no! That's just a complete waste of my time! Well, the only thing I can do now is let them go back to their respective worlds... "Or maybe..." A grin grew on my face as I pull out the assassin class card.

_'3rd person POV'_

Illya and the rest of the group were standing in the middle of a snow field while holding four jewels in their hands.

"Are you ready, everyone? We'll be going first." Said Ruby.

"Farewell, Helena, Mash, Ritsuka." Said Sapphire.

"I don't even know how to thank you... Someday I'll pay you back for this." Said Illya as she bow in gratitude to the group from Chaldea.

"That would be impossible, Illya. You can barely handle your own problems." Said Chloe as she teases Illya. "Like what underwear won't look embarrassing if our brother sees it, or what pudding you'll have for a snack."

"W-What!? I'm not like you, Chloe! Jeez!"

"Now that I think about it, where's Seishin-san? We still haven't said goodbye to him." Remarked Mash as she noted the absence of the individual that suddenly appeared before the final battle.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Said a voice suddenly appearing behind Illya.

"And I'm gonna be taking this." "Eh?" The three glowing orbs that were in the Prisma Trio hands, suddenly disappeared and standing a few meters away from them is Seishin with the Assassin class card currently installed with two other clones standing beside him, each of them holding the orb.

"Seishin-san? What are you doing? We need the orb to go back home." Illya question Seishin as he stares at them with a grin on his face as the skull mask hung from the side of his head.

"Well, I got sent here just as you guys are almost done with completing this event, and now you guys are just gonna leave without knowing a single thing about me? You guys hurt my feelings..." Said Seishin as he fake pout over his situation."So let me put it in video game terms. If the First Lady is the final boss. Then I'm the Secret boss that you find after the game ends." said Seishin as his face turned serious. "So if you want to go home you better fight me."

"Ehhh!? Can't we just settle this peacefully?" Pleaded Illya. But Seishin then just laugh at the group before pocketing the three orbs into his pocket as the clones disappear.

"NO." Seishin coldly replied back before installing the Berserker class card and pulls out the Rider class card after the transformation. "AND YOU BETTER COME AT ME WITH THE INTENT TO KILL IF YOU WANT TO GO BACK HOME." Said Seishin as he Installed the Rider class.

When the light died down, Seishin stood there wearing a black suit with silver buttons and shoulder pads, and a matching hat with a crimson red band. And out from his lower back appeared a long black serpentine tail.

"Mash! Go help them" "Yes Senpai!" yelled the Chaldean duo as Seishin begun to charged towards the Prisma trio as both of his hands turn into a dragon's claw and blackish purple flames spew out of his mouth.

_**A/N**_

_**Sup, the author here, you maybe wondering why I took so long... Well its because i'm lazy... not much to say and also because I have recently started school so I have to now study and other then that, I've been busy grinding the events in both JP and NA. Sad to see that Symphogear XD Global is closing so I feel ****disappointed**** about it as I really enjoy the game. Now you maybe wondering WTH did seishin transform into at the end. So basically, instead of transforming into an alter ver of Ryouma, He installed Oryu instead. As for his actions, let's just say he's chaotic neutral so he can turn into either good guy or bad guy at the drop of the hat. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be about a month or two later as next week I will be having my mid semester test (Even though I only started school for a month... F for me pls) so have a nice day and stay safe during this current period. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own symphogear or fate series. only thing I own is my SI-OC**

As Mash block the flame breath from their former ally, Illya and Miyu quickly fly above and proceed to bombard Seishin with energy blast while Chloe teleport to the side and charge with swords in both hands.

Anticipating their moves, Seishin then proceeds to spin to place and focus the flame breath on the snow surrounding him, making the snow melt and evaporate into steam which managed to block him from the group's view.

"I can't see him! Illya, Miyu! Can you spot him from up there?!" Shouted Chloe.

"No, the snow managed to cover him from our sight!"

Then, with a burst of speed, Seishin burst out of the steam cover and landed a heavy blow to Chloe stomach before grabbing her head and throwing her towards the lake.

"Chloe! Miyu, I'm gonna go get Chloe. You go and help Mash-san and Helena."

"Yes Illya."

Illya then proceeds to fly as fast as possible to Chloe's position while Miyu flew towards mash who is currently distracting Seishin from targeting Helena.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Mash! Are you just going to keep on blocking me?" said Seishin as he rain blow after blow on the shield.

Mash could only grunt in response as each blow continues to drain her stamina and loosen her grip on the shield when she suddenly felt nothing hitting the shield.

'?! Why did he suddenly stop?' Thought mash as she move the shield away to look at her surroundings before noticing Seishin was squatting on the ground and before she could do anything, he quickly spring off the ground and landed a uppercut onto her chin which managed to knock her unconscious as she's sent flying into the air.

"Mash!"

"Oi, Ritsuka-kun. Don't get distracted here."

Ritsuka then turn to see Seishin standing behind him and proceed to use his command spell.

"Mash! By my command, wake up and get to my position!" with a bright red glow from his right hand as a third of the command spell disappear from his hand, Ritsuka then proceeds to run away while dodging the blast of flame from Seishin.

"Get away from Senpai!" When suddenly, Seishin felt a heavy blow landed on his right cheek before being sent flying to the side and being bombarded by energy blasts from Helena and Miyu.

"Did we get him?" Miyu asked as she stare at the area where Seishin landed while Ritsuka was standing behind mash.

"I'm not sure, but be careful everyone! we don't know what he will do next." warned Ritsuka. As the smoke clears away, it shows Seishin with his upper clothes shred to pieces but his body is barely bruised except for a red mark on his cheek.

"He He He... that was a nice hit but I should really end this now. I don't want to waste to much time so if you can survive this or stop me, I will give back the orbs."

The ground around Seishin started to tremble as Seishin starts to gather mana to unleash his noble phantasm just as Chloe and Illya got back to the others.

"Eh?! What's going on now Miyu?"

"Seishin-san is going to use his noble phantasm."

"EH! Then we need to stop him!"

"Chloe, wait!"

Chloe then charge towards Seishin with blades in hand and proceed to throw them before projecting another set of blades and teleporting behind him and bringing the blades down on him while Illya and Miyu started to blast him with magical energy and mash charge towards him with her shield.

"Too slow." said Seishin. Just as Chloe blades struck him, the blades slice into his back, just as a shockwave of energy burst out of him which knocks everyone away from him.

"I am the serpent of Mt. Takachiho." Seishin chanted as his hair grew longer and proceeds to wrap around him like a cocoon. "Sealed, until he freed me." The cocoon then sinks into its shadow which starts to spread around the area and grew into the size of a small lake. "I will destroy all of his enemies." Then from the black lake, a black serpentine dragon burst out of the lake with its jaws wide open.

"OH NO! What are we going to do now?!" Ruby shouted in a panic.

"Senpai!" Mash called out before turning to Ritsuka. "Yes! Illya, Miyu, Chloe, get behind mash now!" Ritsuka then hold his right hand out and grab it with his left. "With my remaining command spell, Mash! Use your Noble Phantasm to block him!" With a bright red glow emitting from his hand as the remaining command spell disappear from his hand, mash felt a huge rush of energy envelope her.

"That which heals all wounds and grudges, our glorious homeland. Manifest yourself, Lord Camelot!" Mash shouted before slamming her shield onto the ground before the gigantic stone walls of Camelot manifest around her.

"Moeru tengoku Ryū ga Gotoku!" Shouted Seishin as he proceeds to rush towards the group with jaws wide open and flames spewing out of his mouth, only for the barrier to block him from injuring them.

"The barrier is based on your resolve right? So show me your resolve!" Seishin then backs up and proceeds to ram into the barrier while spewing out flames continuously which managed to put a strain on mash.

"Mash!"

"I'm Alright! But i'm not sure how long I can hold on."

As Seishin continue his relentless assault, Ritsuka quickly formulate a plan. "Illya, Miyu both of you charge up as much mana as you can and blast him. Chloe, while the both of them are charging, we need you to distract Seishin and Helena, use your noble phantasm to knock him out of the air."

"Ok!/Yes!" the group shouted before enacting their plan. As Illya and Miyu began to charge up, Chloe teleported to the top of Seishin head and proceeds to slash at his body while running down it."

"Argh! You little brat!" Shouted Seishin in anger before he started to thrash around to shake the girl off. "Lemuria slumbers in the seas! Hierarchy graces the skies! And I stand upon the earth! Sanat Kumara!" Seishin then turn towards the group only to see a UFO flew towards him before it rams into his face and knocks him out of the sky.

As he fell, the UFO then proceeds to fire a huge laser which managed to pin him into the ground. "Grr, Don't think this will stop me...!" Seishin Growled as he slowly struggles to get up as the UFO continues to fire. "Illya! Miyu! Are you done?! I can't hold on for much longer!" Helena Shouted as she continues to expands her mana so that the UFO can pin Seishin down.

"Yes, We're done! Miyu, let's do this!" "Yes!" Both of the girls then fire a huge magical blast at Seishin which managed to hit him and the whole area exploded into a bright light.

'Did we do it?' Illya thought as she panted in exhaustion along with everyone else. As the light died down, a small crater can be seen and at the middle of the crater is Seishin, lying down on the ground with him reverted back to his normal outfit, blood slowly leaking out of his head with burn marks covering his entire body while the Rider and Berserker class card on top of his chest.

As the group got closer, they got worried as Seishin wasn't showing any sign of movement. Suddenly, Seishin suddenly sit up with a blank look upon his face before he began to burst out into laughter.

"Bwahahaha! That was amazing..." Seishin says in a satisfied manner. "Well a deals a deal." Seishin then took out the orbs and gave it back to the girls.

"Seishin-san! Stop! You need Medical attention!"Shouted Mash as Seishin slowly proceeds to leave the area. "It's alright... I will be fine..." Seishin said before turning to face them.

"Well since this might be the last time I see you guys... Ritsuka! Mash! You're almost done with completing the singularity's! But be warned as at the end, there will be something to sacrifice so be prepared for anything alright!" Shouted Seishin before turning his attention to the Prisma Trio.

"Illya! Miyu! Chloe! I can't say much as I don't really know the end but no matter what, continue to fight for your friends, family, loved ones and beliefs! Never let anything doubt yourself alright!" Seishin shouted before turning away from them and quickly walked away from them before they could question him.

_'A few minutes later'_

Seishin is currently sitting in the snow near the border with his burn marks being covered with snow to cool it down while his head has stop bleeding when Helena showed up. "They just went back to their own worlds right?" Seishin ask as he continues to sit on the ground and proceeds to make snowballs like a little kid. "Yea, what about you though? Aren't you gonna go back to yours?" Helena ask as she continues to stand behind him.

"Hah! As much as I like to go back home... I don't know how." Seishin replied calmly while Helena look surprise from what Seishin said. "The guy that sent me here is quite a troll so there a small chance I will be sent back home." Seishin then stood up while carrying a few snowballs in his arms before passing one to Helena.

"Well other then that, there's still a chance of me not being sent back to the same time... what if when I go back, my friends and loved ones are gone? What if by the time I got sent back, the world is destroyed leaving me the only person that's alive...?" Said Seishin as he one by one throws the snowball into the distance.

"But considering the guy that sent me here in the first place, I can guess which part of the timeline I will be sent to so that at least solves one problem." As Seishin finish throwing the snowballs in his arms. He then turn towards Helena to see her still clutching the snowball he pass to her. "So... anymore questions?"

Just as Helena was about to ask another question, a loud bellowing noise can be heard. "What the? Is that a...horn" Then suddenly, a portal appeared underneath Seishin which he fell in and before Helena can do anything, the portal quickly disappeared.

_'At an Industrial area'_

A white haired girl with her hair separated into twin-tails that further split into three curly strands each, and an ahoge, wearing silver with violet accented armor, with two violet tail like segment coming from the shoulders while her face is covered in a green visor can be seen looking at another girl with short cream colored hair wearing a black and white armor tinted with orange, her arms and feet heavily armored, destroying the noise with her fist. "She learned how to fight?" the unknown girl murmured to herself before extending one of the tail segments at the orange armored girl.

"Today you're not getting away!" the white haired girl shouted before landing a kick onto the cream haired girl face. 'I'm still not in full control of my Symphogear. How can I use my armed gear?' Thought the cream headed girl before she crashed into the ground with a loud explosion.

Standing a few feet away is Ryoko with her hair completely let down, staring at the fight that's happening before her eyes when suddenly, a case behind her suddenly split open as a sword flew out of it with a golden gleam coming from it. "It Activated!" Ryoko shouted as she stares at the sword.

"Is that Durandal?" the white hair girl said with glee before jumping towards the floating sword. As she was about to grab the sword, the cream hair girl then charged at the white haired girl, knocking her to the side before the cream hair girl then tried to grab the sword. "It's mine!" Shouted the girl but before she could grab it, a portal appeared above them and something shot out of the portal and collided into the two girls, knocking all of them into the ground.

_ 'Inside the portal' _

'What the hell?! Why the hell did a portal suddenly appear?!' Seishin thought as he fell down the portal. 'Fuck this, there's nothing I can do anyway now that i'm already in it... But then what's with the noise before the portal appear? Does that mean Gjallarhorn was the one that created the portal instead of Zelretch? Shouldn't be possible though since only people wielding a relic should be able to travel through the portal Gjallerhorn makes...'

As Seishin continues to think about his current situation a bright shined beneath him 'Ohh... looks like I'm reaching the end of the ride now. Lets see where I end up at.' As he pass through the portal, he crashed face first into something hard before knocking two other people into the ground.

"Ow... my face hurts..." Seishin murmured as he got up while clutching the hard object in his hands. 'This is... a sword?' Seishin thought before noticing the two girls he crashed into. Noticing their outfits, he quickly jump away from the two girls before noticing someone called out to him in surprise.

"Seishin?! Is that you?"

"Ryoko-san? Is that you? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain. Right now, get away from here with the sword!"

"Wai-" But before he could finish speaking, something wrap around him and pulled him towards the user.

"Hey you! Give me Durandal now!" The white haired girl demanded from Seishin. "Ahh. So you're the enemy..." said Seishin before proceeding to headbutt the white haired girl and installing the Saber Class Card after she lets go of him.

Seishin then quickly jump backwards before pointing Durandal at the unknown. "Since its the first time we're meeting, I'll give you a chance, Leave the area before the count of three and I will spare you. If not then you die."

"Hah! I like to see you try!"

"Alright... Don't say I didn't warn you."

"1" The entire area became engulfed with pressure from Seishin preparing his Noble Phantasm.

"2" Twelve Winged Javelins appeared from behind him, gathering mana and focusing it at the end of the javelin while pointing at the enemy.

"One more chance... Leave now or be prepared..." Seishin coldly told the enemy while lifting up Durandal and also focusing his mana into the relic.

'Such power! There's no way I can survive that!' The girl thought before quickly flying away. Leaving Seishin, Ryoko and the cream haired girl alone in the Industrial area as a helicopter with Genjuro inside flew above them which slowly starts to descend towards their location.

As Seishin slowly release the store-up mana and uninstall the Saber class card. The Cream Haired girl could only stare in amazement from the amount of power he has and how he handled the situation.

"Oi, are you alright? Do you need any help?" Seishin asked the girl.

"Ah yes! I'm alright!"

"You look familiar... Ah! You're Tachibana Hibiki right?"

"Ehhhh! How did you know my name?!"

"You don't remember? It was during the Zwei Wing Concert. I accidentally bump into you outside the stadium."

"Erm... Ahh! I remember now! Seishin-san right?"

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to pass this back to Ryoko-san and Genjuro-san." Seishin told Hibiki before walking towards the duo.

"Genjuro-san! Ryoko-san! It's been awhile since I last saw you two. Except for Genjuro-san since I last him only a few hours ago."

Genjuro and Ryoko then look at Seishin with a puzzled expression on their face from what Seishin just said. "Seishin, what are you talking about? You've been missing for two years."

"...What? Two years?!" Seishin cried out in shock before becoming oddly silent.

"Seishin, are you alright?"

"Anyway... Here's the sword. And can you please get an ambulance for me... I'm gonna have a nice little..." Said Seishin as his head wound open up again, causing blood to spurt out before he collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

_'After an unknown amount of time has pass' _

"Hnng... How long have I been sleeping..." said Seishin as he woke up after collapsing. As he shook off his grogginess, he notice he's in a hospital room with a bunch of gifts and get well soon cards on a table beside his bed while he's wearing a hospital gown and his entire body is wrapped in bandages 'Wow, deja vu.'

His right hand feeling numb, Seishin then look down to see Kanade sleeping at his bedside while holding his hand. During the two years that he was gone, Kanade didn't appear to change much. Her features looking a bit more mature and perhaps a little taller. Seeing her sleep so peacefully, Seishin unconsciously moves his other hand to her head and started to head pat her slowly and gently while looking sad but content with a sad smile on his face.

'Sorry Kanade, I must have worry everyone from my sudden disappearance, especially you and Tsubasa huh. Hopefully this kind of thing wouldn't happen again.' As Seishin is lost on his thoughts, Kanade then woke up because of Seishin actions.

"Oh Kanade, you woke up huh?" Seishin asked before being pounced on by Kanade. "ONII-CHAN!" Kanade exclaimed in excitement as she hugs Seishin tightly, momentarily forgetting that he's injured before letting go as Seishin suppressed himself from shouting out loud.

"Where did you disappear to! An hour after we visited you, we were told you suddenly disappeared! We Search everywhere but couldn't find anything! The only thing we could find in the room is one of those cards you use to transform on the bed!" Kanade exclaimed as she cried while holding on to Seishin's hospital gown. "Don't you know how everyone felt when you disappeared?! HOW I FELT?!"

Seishin then gently embrace Kanade which cause her to stop crying as her face flushed red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Kanade, i'm sorry for suddenly disappearing. I'm sorry for making everyone worry. I won't lie, this might happened again in the future and there's nothing I can do about. But for now, just be glad that I'm still here alright."

"Ok..." Kanade murmured quietly. "What? You're too soft." said Seishin in a teasingly manner. "I SAID OKAY! GEEZ..." Kanade shouted before getting out of the hug and turning away in embarrassment.

Chuckling lightly, Seishin then hug Kanade from behind while planting his head on top of hers. "Now that's the Kanade I know."

As Kanade tried to escape from Seishin, the room door suddenly open to reveal Genjuro and Hibiki entering the room. "Kanade, is seishin- Oh! Sorry to disturb you, we'll live you two alone." Genjuro said in surprised before leading a embarrass Hibiki out of the room.

"Genjuro-san/Old man! Wait!"

_**Omake**_

Just as Helena was about to ask another question, a loud bellowing noise can be heard. "What the? Is that a...horn" Then suddenly, a portal appeared underneath Seishin which he fell in and before Helena can do anything, the portal quickly disappeared.

_'In a bathroom'_

'Its been two years since Onii-chan suddenly disappeared. I hope to see him again.' Kanade thought as she sat in the bathtub, relaxing in her bubble bath when a portal suddenly pop up and the person she was thinking of appeared.

*Splash!* *Cough* *Cough* "Where did I drop into this time" Seishin complained before he stood up and notice Kanade in the tub with him.

"Err... Hi?" said Seishin as his face slowly flushed red from seeing Kanade nude form in front of him. "KYAA!" Kanade shouted before punching Seishin in the face and knocking him out.

_**A/N **_

**_Sup, finally completed this chapter and this time we're back in the Symphogear universe yay... So I tried making an Omake... I actually expected to write more then above but thats all I got. _**

**_So you may be wondering what is "_**_**Moeru tengoku Ryū ga Gotoku". To answer your question as **_**_Amakakeru Ryū ga Gotoku means "Like a Soaring Dragon", I decided to call it _****_"_**_**Moeru tengoku Ryū ga Gotoku" **__**which means "like a Wrathful Dragon" As my ver of the Rider class card after installing the berserker class card first is that instead of grieving and disappearing in to the ocean. Oryo decided to disguise herself as Ryouma after he died and proceeds to destroy his enemies like a wrathful dragon...**_

_**You may be wondering why Ritsuka didn't summon any servants during the fight. Well because since the babylonia anime didn't show him summoning any servants from chaldea to help out and just use the servants that appeared during the singularity, I just decided to do the same. (And also because I don't really know which servant to include.)**_

_**but yea, other then that you maybe wondering why i didn't use Gjallerhorn in the previous chapters. To be truthful, I forgot about it...Tee hee. and also because from what I can see from the Symphogear wikia. Only people wielding relics can travel through the portals that Gjallerhorn makes and also timeline wise, Gjallerhorn only activated after the end of season 3 but I think I can try to make an random excuse for its early inclusion into the story. I have also updated the previous chapters, just some minor adjustments to the text and clearing and spelling mistakes I might have mad so time to end this A/N and have a nice day.**_


End file.
